<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mob绒/被人下药 by Lifeline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575591">mob绒/被人下药</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline'>Lifeline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夜袭寡妇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mob绒/被人下药</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>怎么办呢？他暗暗地想，咬紧了嘴唇。那是一片软弹的嘴唇，被寒风吹成起了点干皮的灰粉色，又被洁白的贝齿咬成嫩红。</p><p>他麻木地望着一片片飘洒下来的纸钱，眼泪早已哭干了。额头上围着枯败的白布条，丧气地在空中飘动，它似乎早已看出自己不配系在那饱满光洁的额头上。吊唁的人只是例行公事地安慰，说几句过场话。他听出他们更多的是垂涎，话语下涌动着不怀好意的试探。那双大眼睛似乎也干涸了，哭得无神的黑眼球机械地转动，他好像看到有个袖着手的男人在笑。转头看去，又仿佛无事发生。他默默转回头，疑心自己太过悲伤，出现了幻觉。</p><p>李泰容是一个月前刚刚来到这村子的。他来得悄无声息，而那张俏丽的脸却成了轰动村子的特大新闻。男人们眼红他的丈夫，女人们恨他是只狐狸精，在街头巷尾散播出恶毒的流言蜚语，阴魂不散。李泰容好像什么都不知道，又好像什么都知道一点。他们只是看他每个清晨早早起床做家务，出门买菜，挎着篮子快步地走，垂着头，也不四处张望，进入家门后，便不再出来。</p><p>男人们便也早早起床，四点多鸡叫的时刻就等在田埂边，专为等着姓李的美人出来。美人嫁进来的家里很穷，袖子短一截，他走得快，走路的时候一摇一晃，露着洁白的腕子；衣裳不合身，宽大的显得人更娇小，不由令人想象能抱在怀里随便玩弄掐捏；紧窄的更能显出腰肢利落流畅的线条，胸前的两点凸起若隐若现。李泰容走过后，男人们常激烈地讨论他奶头的颜色和叫床的声音，争论得面红耳赤。到最后，便都幻想着能摸一把美人的胸脯，掐一把小巧的屁股。幸而哪天，李泰容穿上了一套合体的衣服，便是一夜间盛放的昙花，看得人心情好，好得能多吃两碗饭。</p><p>可惜这样一个美人成了新寡。可惜，恐怕这可惜两字，还有几分得逞的意味在里头。</p><p>简陋的葬礼假惺惺地结束了，男人们对着漆黑的木棺就已经起了坏心思，天色擦黑，狗已经停止了叫唤，趴在门口睡着了。李泰容忙活了一天，疲倦得很，甚至没怎么喝水。他在灯下枯坐了半天，才想起要找口水喝，正好堂屋的桌上有只装满了水的壶。或许由于过度的悲伤，又或许是因为操劳，他还没解完衣服上的扣子，就昏昏地睡着了。</p><p>黑夜中传来窸窸窣窣的动静。木门发出吱呀声，突然戛然而止。一个人蹑手蹑脚地钻进李家的院子，他后面闪出几个躬着腰的黑影。这些黑影摸黑穿过晾着衣服的小院子，穿过摆放着新牌位的堂屋，梦魇一样游到了李泰容的床边。</p><p>月光给睡梦中的美人镀上一层朦胧的薄雾，在药物造成的眩晕和深睡中，长长的睫毛不停地颤动，他似乎已经在梦中预知到自己危险的处境，却插翅难逃。一双粗糙黝黑，指节粗大的手摸上那张脸，用拇指轻轻摁了摁那两片微张的嘴唇。周围的呼吸声一下子粗重了。慢慢的，有更多手探上他的躯体。</p><p>他们一个个解开主人未解完的纽扣，男人们的众目睽睽下，这具光裸的身体就完全暴露在微凉的月光中了。真是粉色的，有人贪婪地说，我赌对了，先让我尝尝！便趴在柔嫩的胸脯上，用肥厚的舌头抵住幼嫩的奶头吮吸，手捻住另一只乳头，不住地揉搓。</p><p>有稍微胆小怕事的人往上望去，见他还未醒，只是眉头略微蹙紧，手仍垂在床边一动不动。便放了心，也开始大胆起来，将一根手指伸进他嘴里搅动。等到温水煮青蛙似的撬开了牙齿，便抽出来，急色地亲住那张猫一样翘的嘴巴。舌头好甜，那人色迷迷地评价，由于舍不得离开，声音还含混着。终于舍得离开时，榻上美人的小舌头已经被吸成红色，舌尖吐在口外，几滴涎水要掉不掉地挂在舌尖上。</p><p>他还是没有醒，大概正在做着噩梦。</p><p>男人们终于彻底放下心来，个个淫笑着解开裤子要大干一场。扒开那层薄被，褪掉裤子，他的裸体已无所遁形。有两个人架着他的胳臂，托起小屁股，将他摆成任君享受的姿势，两腿大剌剌朝两边分开，露出中间羞涩的嫩穴，供男人取乐。他们特地把他低垂的头扶起来，靠在男人脖子旁边，看着那张脸干他，好像能令人的欲望更旺盛似的。操，那个正在干他的男人涨红了脸，脖子上爆出几根青筋。这骚婊子里面真会吸，他那个死鬼男人怕不是干他干死的。干了半晌，他退出来擦着汗说，这婊子就该被干死在床上。</p><p>李泰容还没醒，眉头拧得像一团化不开的墨，脸上也沁出了细细的汗珠，又被男人们伸着舌头舔净。他怎么不叫唤呢？一个人猥琐地笑着，怎么让他叫出来？他狠狠掐了一把挺立的奶头，几乎要把那小东西掐破皮，但李泰容的脸上只是显出一点痛苦的神情，并未有太大变化。于是他们只好扫了兴，打算以后再琢磨如何让这美人叫床的问题。</p><p>美人身前挺立着的性器已经射出了两三次。它被五六双嘴唇轮流舔吻，恶意弹弄，早已只能干巴巴地竖着，射不出一滴东西了。有人已经等不及，将自己硬得发疼的鸡巴戳在他的腰侧、腋窝、腿弯上，试图用那里柔嫩的肌肤代替腿间的销魂窟。李泰容身上全是膻腥味，乳白的粘稠液体顺着紧致柔顺的线条流下，一滴滴滴到地板上，无比淫靡。他几乎要被奸坏了，可他还是陷在黑沉沉的梦里，吐不出一个字。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>